The Elemental Stones
by bloodroseroxas
Summary: When Sakura is sent into a deep sleep. It's up to Yue, Eli, Tori and Kerberos to find the staff and gems before her time runs out. SxY TxJ EXM I'm using the english names since i can't spell half of the Japanese names
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own CC or the characters.

A/N:I decided to use the english names since i can't spell some of the japanese names

* * *

_**Dream**_

_'Letters/Notes'_

_Songs_

* * *

**(Dream sequence)**

_**She was flying again. She could see her old home and the shrine. She could see a mysterious figure in front of her and their eyes were an eerie yellow. He was standing in a temple of some sort. In front of him was a platform with someone laying on it. She couldn't quite tell who it was but when she turned around she saw Yue, Kerberos, Eli, and Tori. In Tori's hand was a staff similar to hers but instead of a star in the middle there were four different color gems. The staff it self was black with gold on the edges.**_

_**(End Dream sequence)**_

19 year old Sakura Avalon sat upright in bed fast. She breathed a sigh in relief when she noticed Kero was still asleep. She felt she was holding something in her hand and removed it from under the blanket.

"The DREAM Card?" she asked. She looked at the clock and saw it was still early and got out of bed. 'I'vehad that dream for weeks now. What could it mean?' she thought to herself as she placed the DREAM card back in the book. She got out some clean clothes and went to take a shower. When she got out she was dressed in a lavender halter top and a white skirt that stopped above her knees. Around her neck she tied lavender around her neck to hide the scar she got from the final judgment. It would do her no good for Yue or Kero to see it. Yue would blame himself and Kero would get on to him about hurting her. She brushed her waist length hair and tied pale pink ribbon in her hair for her low ponytail. Two years ago Sakura was strong enough to separate Yue and Julian. After a few days of being separated Sakura, Kero, Yue and Madison all moved to England to finish school with Eli. It was also good for Sakura to move away since Lee broke his promise he made after capturing the VOID Card. Sakura made her way into the kitchen and started making her lunch. Today she and Madison were going shopping for their trip back to Reedington for Christmas. She heard knocking on the front door and went to answer.

"Hey Madison you're here early." Sakura said when she answered the door. She stepped aside to allow her in. Madison was dressed in a black sweater and black jeans. Sakura looked at her attire.

"You might want to change Sakura it's really cold outside." Madison said. Sakura then felt the wind as it blew inside. Sakura closed the door and nodded.

"I'll be right back then. I guess England is colder then Reedington at Christmas."Sakura said and she ran back into her room. She took out cashmere turtle neck sweater in an emerald green and white jeans. She replaced the ribbon in her hair for a white ribbon and then joined Madison in the kitchen. Madison looked up and smiled "Ready?" she asked. Sakura nodded and grabbed her leather coat and off they went.

(Later the Night)

Sakura was packing her clothes in her suitcase while Yue and Kero watched.

"Yue… do you still have those clothes you wore when you went on the plane the first time?" She asked as she folded more pants in her suitcase.

"Yes, I believe I still have them Mi- Sakura." He said. Sakura nodded and looked up when Madison knocked on her bedroom door.

"I'm all packed and ready to go tomorrow…oh before I forget Eli said he was coming with us." She said.

"Really? What about Ruby and Spinner?" Sakura asked. She saw Yue and Kero stiffen a little at those names.

"He said they wanted to stay here instead of going with us." Madison said.

"Good I don't think Tori would want to be jumped all the time." Sakura said giggling. She closed her suitcase and set it on the floor by her bed then rolled out the spare futon for Madison. A few minutes later when Sakura was sure Yue and Kero were asleep she whispered to Madison about the dream she had been having for the past week.

"Maybe Kero or Yue can tell you if you told them Sakura." Madison said after listening.

"That's just it Madison…if I told them all they would do is worry about me instead of enjoying themselves …I just can't." Sakura said.

"Just like you can't tell them about the scar on your neck?" Madison asked. Sakura looked wide eyed at Madison.

"How did you know about that I haven't told anyone?" Sakura said.

"Sakura I've known you since you were little and never have I seen you wear ribbon around your neck or tried to hide your throat. Yue and Kero may not say anything because all those costumes I made for you had high collars. You're keeping them in the dark like they did you when Yue was losing his powers." Madison said.

"I just don't want Yue to think it was his fault I got this. I got some scars on my wrists too but their not as bad as the one on my neck. The WOOD Card was wrapped around me pretty tight." Sakura said looking at her wrists where she could see faint lines where WOOD cut into her.

"You love Yue don't you more than Lee." Madison stated.

Sakura looked at her and nodded.

"That's why I won't tell him anything about the dream or these scars. Plus he only sees me as his mistress not a friend. I just got him used to calling me Sakura instead of Mistress. I guess he still loves Clow Reed." Sakura said sadly.

"Don't worry he'll fall into your charm soon enough…I mean everyone does." Madison said with a smile on her face. Sakura smiled back and nodded. "Well I guess we should get some sleep. Good night Sakura." She added as she laid her head down on the pillow.

"Night Madison."

Chapter 2

**(Dream sequence)**

_**She was flying again. She could see her old home and the shrine. She could see a mysterious figure in front of her and their eyes were an eerie yellow. He was standing in a temple of some sort. In front of him was a platform with someone laying on it. She couldn't quite tell who it was but she could see they were in a deep sleep or in a comatose state, when she turned around she saw Yue, Kerberos, Eli, and Tori. In Tori's hand was a staff similar to hers but instead of a star in the middle there were four different color gems. The staff it self was black with gold on the edges and it was glowing midnight blue as was Tori. " The Elemental Stones have chosen him Help him." **_

_**(End Dream sequence)**_

Sakura again awoke in a panic. 'Tori...That can't be.' she thought. She looked and saw Madison, Kero and Yue still asleep. She turned and saw her alarm had yet to ring. She silently got out of bed and changed into a red turtle neck shirt and a heavy red velvet skirt that reached her ankles. She grabbed her long black coat and went into the kitchen. A soft knocking on her door made her stop from turning on the stove and went to answer. 20 year old Eli Moon stood in front of her. "Well good morning Sakura. I hope I didn't wake you?" He said.

"No come on in Eli...The others are still asleep. I was just about to make breakfast would you like some?" Sakura asked as she stepped aside to let him in.

"No thanks but I would like a cup of hot cocoa if you have any it's really cold out there." Eli said.

"Sure I was going to make some for everyone. Come sit in the kitchen with me while I fix something for me and Madison." Sakura said as she walked back into the kitchen. She made some pancakes for herself and Madison and with the leftover she made some for Kero. Madison came in dressed in a blue sweater and blue jeans.

"Wow those smell fantastic Sakura." she said. Sakura placed the pancakes on the table along with five cups of hot Cocoa, strawberry syrup, butter and maple syrup. " Um...Sakura why did you make five cups of hot Cocoa. Yue doesn't eat or drink." Madison asked.

"He drinks tea every once in awhile. I think he will appreciate something hot for a cold morning." Sakura said as she buttered her pancakes and put some maple syrup on them. She was right. Yue and Kero came in with Yue dressed in regular clothes and his wings gone. He took the hot cocoa cup and drank while the others ate. After cleaning up, Sakura grabbed her suitcase and placed it by the door by Madison's. Eli helped Madison and her into their coats and they were off to the airport.

(On the plane)

Sakura was seated next to Yue while Kero was in her purse hiding. She had opened it a little so he would get some fresh air. She was listening to her I-pod when she felt Yue looking at her. She pulled one headphone out and gave him a questioning glance.

"Sorry Sakura...it's just what is that exactly?" Yue asked. Sakura just held out the head phone she took out and placed it in his ear. Yue could hear music coming out.

_In you and I there's a new __land_  
_Angel's in flight  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me what's left of me now_

_I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing_

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me what's left of me_

_My heart's a battleground_

_You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
What's left of me what's left of me now_

_My fears and lies  
Melt away_

Yue took the headphone out and smiled at Sakura before placing it back in her ear. he mouthed 'Thank you' then looked ahead. Sakura fell asleep listening to her music and was back in the dream.

**_(Dream)_**

**_Sakura was getting closer to the person on the platform. They were in a comatose state and she could tell that the person was a girl. Suddenly she was in front of the boys and could see anger and sadness in their eyes. Dry tear marks were down Tori's cheeks and Yue looked like he was holding in some while Eli had nothing but anger in his eyes. _**

**_(End Dream)_**

Sakura jerked awake but made no move to alert Yue what had happened. She took deep calming breaths and started to move as if she were waking. She then noticed her headphones where off.

"Forgive me Sakura, but I thought you would like it better if you didn't have those things in your ears as you slept. Madison has it." Yue said.

"It's alright Yue...It's a good thing you took it from me or else the battery would have died." She said.

"Sakura we're almost there and here is your I-pod back. I turned it off as soon as Yue handed it to me." Madison said handing over Skaura's blue and yellow I-pod.

"Thanks Madison." Sakura said before yawning. They felt the plane jerk and knew it was time to put their seatbelts on. After landing they waited for everyone to get off before getting their stuff and getting off the plane. When they cleared the door Sakura saw Tori and her father waiting for them. She put her bag down and ran for her father and brother. After giving them a hug Sakura picked up her bag and they made their way to the car. When they arrived at her old home Sakura, Madison and Kero would sleep in her old room while Eli and Yue would sleep in Tori's old room. Tori would be with Julian in the apartment they shared from the university. Sakura took a deep breath and smelled her father's cooking. She was Home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : read first chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sakura awoke in a sweat this time Madison was up. She glanced over and saw Sakura was sweating.

"Sakura…Are you okay?" She asked. Sakura shook her head and put a hand over her eyes. "What did you see?" She asked.

" I was laying on some sort of platform in a comatose state. Someone was standing over me. They turned and Eli, Kero, Yue, and Tori were standing behind them. Tori had a staff similar to Eli's only his was Black and instead of the sun in the middle it had four different gems in the middle and they were glowing. A voice said something about the Elemental stones choosing him as their master then I saw tears in Yue's eyes and dry tear tracks down Tori's cheeks then nothing." Sakura said still shaking slightly.

"Do you want me to tell Kero or Yue?" Madison asked. Sakurashook her head. "Alright I'll go downstairs and help your dad with breakfast." She said as she gave one last worried glance in Sakura's direction before heading downstairs. Sakuratook a few deep breathes then got up and changed into a powder blue half zip sweater ,black wander pants and black ankle lace boots. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and tied a blue ribbon around the rubber band. She walked down stairs and said good morning to both her father and the picture of her mother. She sat down and rubbed her temple.

"Sakura are you alright?" she heard her father asked.

"Yeah dad, Just a headache." She said. He placed some toast and a bowl of oatmeal in front of her and Madison.

"I'm going to wake Eli and Yue." He said as he turned toward the stairway.

"No need Mr. Avalon I'm up. Yuewill be down in a minute." Eli said from the door way. He was dress in a white sweater with a black vest and blue jeans. He started eating his oatmeal. "I think Yuemight eat with us this time. Back when ClowReed alive He would eat porridge or oatmeal with salt in the mornings. " He said as he ate his. He saw the look Sakura gave him. "Is something wrong Sakura?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you when Yue and Kero are not around." She said softly. Eli nodded as Yue came in the kitchen wearing his usual attire. Yue added salt to his oatmeal and started eating.

(Later that evening)

Eli went out into the back where Sakura was looking at the night sky. "You wanted to talk to me Sakura?" he said as he sat beside her. Sakura nodded and proceeded to tell him about the dream. Eli sat beside her in silence.

"You haven't told Yue or Kero about this dream have you? Why not? Their duty is to keep you safe." Eli finally said.

"I-I didn't want to worry them...I know they are suppose to protect me but-"

"You don't want them injured in the process of protecting you." Eli finished. Sakura nodded. "Just like you are protecting Yue about the scars on your neck and wrists." He added. Sakura froze then nodded. "I was right in thinking you would be perfect for their new master but Sakura...you can't keep everything from them. " Eli said looking at Sakura. "As for the new staff you saw maybe Tori's magic created it. in two days I will travel with him so he can awaken his po- I forgot...two days from now is the winter dance at his University and you and Madison are invited. Maybe the day afterwards." He mumbled. Eli knew about the hidden feeling Yue held for Sakura but something was holding him back. If something did happen to Sakura like she said in her dream maybe Yue will admitthe is in love withhis master and be damned with the consquenses. Sakurahad enough heartache from one boy. Eli was angry with his descendentafter he broke his promise and her heart. "I'll talk with your brother in three days." He finally said.

"Thank you Eli...If there is one person who can help him it would be you." Sakura said. Eli saw her shiver, stood and held out his hand for her to stand. Sakura took it.

"I think it would be wise to go inside now." Eli said. Sakura nodded and together they walked into the house.

( Next Day)

Sakura was standing perfectly still as Madison took her measurements. She said she wanted to make Sakura's dress for the dance. When she was done Sakuratook Madison's measurements cause when Madison was done with her dress she would make one for herself. When Sakurawas done they both went to the sewing store to look for fabric for their dresses. Sakurasaw a very pretty midnight blue silk material and royal blue material. Madison bought both and her color fabric. When they returned Madison started immediately on Sakura'sdress. She hid it well whenever she stopped for the next night Madison was finished with Sakura's dragged Sakura up the stairs to put it on. The dress was a halter top that tied around her neck leaving her back bare. The front made a sweetheart .The royal blue was the bodice while the silk was the skirt that pooled at her feet and trailed behind her. Madison had taken a darker blue for the edge of the bodice and made a diamond in the middle of the bodice connecting the bottom of the bodice and the top. The darker blue was also the loop that went around her neck. Sakura looked on the bed and saw Madison's dress. Sakura carefully removed her dress, changed into her jeans and sweater and asked Madison to show her the dress. Madison was a lavender contrast long gown. She had sewed a few fake cherry blossoms on the waist on each side to hold her light purple sash. "Madison these are gorgeous but, why is mine so elegant and yours is so simple?" She asked. Madison giggled.

"Because silly, You look better in elegant dresses while simple dresses fit me." She said. Sakura nodded. "Let's not show everyone until tomorrow night." she added. Sakura nodded. "Oh yeah I made Yue dress shirt out of that silk material. I figured he could take you tomorrow night ." Madison said watching the blush show up on Sakura's face.

"MADISON!" she shrieked. Madison giggled and walked out the bedroom door after putting the dresses up. Madison had a mission. Sakura's dad came running in a few minutes later.

"Sakura you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just Madison embarrassing me." Sakura answered. Her father laughed and told her supper was ready.

**Chapter 4**

( That night)

Sakurawas in her dress trying to decide what to do with her hair. She had borrowed some of Madison's jewelry. She was wearing sapphire dangling earrings and a sapphire her wrist was a diamond finally came up behind her and placed her hair in a neat bun witha diamond band around it. Madison was wearing her dress witha pink sapphire necklace and hair was in curls with cherry blossoms in it. "Ready?" she asked. Sakura nodded and followed Madison downstairs. Yuewas wearing the midnight blue silk shirt withblack dress pants and shoes. Eli was wearing a purple silk shirt withwhite dress pants and shoes. they both stared wide eyed at Madison and Sakura. Yue snapped out of it and helped Sakura into her long black coat and offered her his arm to escort her to the dance. Eli followed his example and they were off to the dance.

(In th shadows)

A figure was watching Sakura, Yue, Madison and Eli walk to the dance. His target was the brown haired girl to make the Guardians suffer like he suffered when his mistress was sealed in the well in Hong Kong. Clow Reed's Successor would pay for his crimes.

(Later that night)

Sakura and Madison were laughing from having a wonderful time at the dance while the boys just shook their heads and grinned. They knew this was the first time in many months that Sakura laughed. "Yue, it seems Sakura had a wonderful time with you when you weren't treating like she would break like you have been for the last few months." Eli said softly watching the girls. Yue thought for a moment.

" At first when I heard Mistress cry, Kerberos and I wanted to find the brat and torture him for what he did but we realized that Sakura needed us. After a while I realized I was in love with her but I feel like I'm betraying Clow Reed." He said. Eli chuckled.

"I was Clow Reed in the past and I can tell you your not. Clow Reed created you and Kerberos to love your new master more than him." Eli said. "You should tell her before something bad happens to her." He added thinking of the dream she told him about. Yue gave him a questioning glance but didn't get to voice it when someone stepped in front of him. Yue recognized him. He was the guardian of the woman that Clow Reed sealed into the well in Hong Kong. He saw something black form in his hand and head for Sakura. "SAKURA!" Both he and ELi yelled as it headed for her and Madison.

* * *

OOOOOhh i'm evil to leave it . If you want to see Sakura's dress email me and i will give you the site.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

i do not own the CC characters nor the songs

* * *

Last time:

Yue saw something black form in the guardian's hand and head for Sakura and Madison.

"SAKURA!" both Yue and Eli yelled

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Yue's wings sprung out of his back as he tried to make it to Sakura's side. Sakura saw the black bubble heading for them and pushed Madison out of the way. She was trapped in the black bubble then it disappeared. Sakura fell to the ground Yue caught her but noticed her eyes were blank. He glared at the Guardian in front of him. "What the hell did you do to her?" he asked. He then noticed a pale green orb in his hand.

"Simple Moon Guardian I took her soul. Don't worry she is alive but not for long. In exactly 14 days from now she will die. The only thing that can stop me is the elements and neither one of you have control over the cards. What to do? What to do?" He mocked. He snapped his fingers and Sakura's body disappeared from Yue's arms. "I'll just take her and be gone. If you think you can stop me meet me at the Moon Temple. Ta-Ta for now." he added as he too disappeared. Eli ran up to Madison with his staff in his hand and helped her up.

"Are you alright Madison?" He asked. Madison nodded but looked at where that guardian was. "Sakura...She pushed me out of the way..." she whispered as she cried.

"Yes it seems her dreams are starting to come true." He said not knowing he said it loud enough for Yue to hear.

"What dreams?" Yue asked as he turned to face them. Eli sighed.'Sakura why did you not tell them.' he thought.

"For the past few weeks Sakura has been having these Dreams concerning her brother and herself. She saw herself unconscious while Kerberos , You, Me and Tori fought for her life. She saw Tori holding a staff similar to mine only in black and gold and four gems in the middle. She knew this would happen just not when." he finally said. Yue just stood there shock.

"Why didn't she tell me or Kerberos?" he asked in a soft voice. Madison was to one to speak up.

"She didn't want you to worry about her. There is something else she kept from you..." Madison started but stopped and looked at Eli to see if it was okay to go on. He nodded. " During the Final Judgment Sakura was injured. She has a small scar on her neck and faint scars on her wrists from WOOD. She didn't tell you because she knew you would blame yourself." She added. Yue turned his head. He did blame himself. He had hurt his Mistress. At the time he didn't want to acknowledge her as his new master until she freed the cards and sent WINDY after him. What Eli said had gotten his attention. Tori had a staff similar to his.

"Eli how would Tori get a hold of this staff you were talking about?" he asked. Eli thought for a moment.

"I believe Tori has to look within his magic to find the staff as for the gems it seems we will be going on a hunt to find them in time to save Sakura. Madison, When you wake tomorrow call Tori and tell him what is going on. I want you to stay at the house for your own safety. Tell Kerberos to meet us here when you get home." He said after a moment. Madison nodded and ran for the Avalon Home. She came up with a story to cover for Sakura then went up to her room and told Kero what happened. He transformed into his true form and went to Eli and Yue in the park. 'Please be safe guys and save Sakura' she thought as she saw Kero disappear into the night.

(With Sakura)

The guardian had shed his cloak to reveal crimson wings and black hair. His eyes were yellow cat's eyes. He wore a deep red robe similar to Yue's white placed the girl on the sacrificial alter and placed her hands on her stomach. In fourteen days he would seal her in the well of this temple like Clow Reed had sealed his Mistress into the well in Hong Kong, until then he would wait to see if Yue, Kerberos, Eli, and this girl's brother would make it in time to save her.

(With Madison the next Morning)

Madison awoke and realized she had cried herself to sleep in her dress. She quickly changed into a purple jumpsuit and pulled out her cellphone and called Tori. She repeated everything she had told Kero the previous night and had to hold the phone away from her ear as he yelled into the phone. " I THOUGHT THAT DAMN ANGEL WAS SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HER! HE PROMISED ME GODDAMMIT!"

"Tori please calm down...Sakura didn't tell Yue about the dream so he had no way of knowing this was going to happen. Eli told me to tell you to meet them at Penguin Park. Kero and Yue are already there. They are waiting for you." She said. She heard Tori sigh and agreed to meet them but Julian was coming over to help cover for Sakura until they brought her home. he hung up and Madison just hugged her knees to her chest as she waited for her best friend to come home. A few minutes later Julian walked into Sakura's room and sat by Madison. Together they waited for news from the others and prayed they would not be too late.

* * *

**Chapter 6- Day One**

Tori walked to the park and saw Yue in his original attire, Kerberos in his true form and Eli in the robes he wore when he tested Sakura. In hi hand was a brown package. His staff was in his hand and he seemed to be in deep thought. Yue and Kerberos looked up when as he got closer. "Aren't you worried people are going to see you?" he asked. They shook their head and looked over to Eli. Eli turned his gaze to Tori and handed him the package.

"You need to change this should bring the staff out." he said. Tori just raised an eyebrow and took the package. He opened it and saw a midnight blue robe with golden border at the bottom and around the sleeves. There were red, green, light blue, and white swirls going in different direction on the robe. Underneath the robe were midnight blue pants. The robe was a high collar. It reminded Tori of Eli's robe he was currently the robe were black boots. that reached his calves. Eli used his staff and the robe and boots disappeared and reappeared on Tori. The jeans, long sleeve sweater and his tennis shoes reappeared in his hands. Eli smirked and took Tori's clothes and placed them in a small bag he had around his shoulder. " Now Tori before we continue you need to mediate and hold out your writing hand palm up." Eli instructed.

"How the hell is this going to help my sister?" he asked. Yue finally spoke.

"Skaura dreamed that you had powers over the Elemental Stones and you need to call forth your staff that will hold the stones. With this staff and stones we will be able to save Sakura from this evil guardian." he said softly. Tori huffed but silently did as he was told. A few minutes later he felt his hand grow warm and saw a small key in his hand. Knowing his sister had to chant to bring forth her staff he decided to do the same for his staff, but Eli stopped him.

"There is no need to chant an incantation for your staff just put your hands together like you are holding your staff and it will appear." He said. Tori nodded and did. When he opened his eyes he saw he had a black staff with a golden ring and a golden bottom in the middle were four grooves to hold four stones. "Our journey now begins." Eli said as he climbed on the back of Kerberos. Tori got on behind them and they were off to a Mystic Volcano where the stone of Fire would be.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short but i wanted to put there adventures in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Where are we going exactly?" Tori asked as he held onto Kerberos as they flew into the air.

"We're headed to a Mystic Island where we will find all four Elemental stones that go into your staff. There is a volcano that I know for sure the fire stone is at." He answered. He saw the worried look in Tori's eyes. "Relax, the lava won't hurt you. It's where Clow Reed got the idea to make the FIERY Card." He added with a slight chuckle. They arrived at the Volcano and walked into the small cavern at the base. Eli could see Kerberos glowing from the heat of the volcano. They walked until they came across a huge cavern inside were different size stones, they were surround by lava following above them and around them in a barrier. "Tori in here you will find the stone it will shine brighter than any of these stones, but be careful grabbing the wrong stone and that barrier will disappear and that lava will follow toward us." Eli warned as he and the guardians stepped back.

"Right no pressure." Tori mumbled as he studied the wall in front of him. 'They all look the fucking same.' He thought angrily after a few minutes of staring. 'What would Sakura do?' he thought to himself. He walked up to the wall and held up his hand and mediated. Eli smirked 'Interesting he's feeling for the right one. Very good Tori.' He thought as he watched a single stone glow and leave it's place on the wall and float in front of Tori. Tori opened his eyes and grabbed the stone.

"Very good Tori, you found the right one. Now look on your staff you should see the symbol for fire and that is where it goes." Eli said handing Tori his staff. Tori took his staff and looked at the grooves. At the very top was the symbol for water next to that wind and right ascross from wind was fire. He placed the stone in place and watched as it was magically seal into the groove. Eli nodded and they walked out of the volcano."Tomorrow we will look for the other stones." he said.

"But what about Sakura?" Tori asked stopping in his tracks. Eli looked back at him with a frown and pointed to the setting sun.

"We can't do much more without any light. As for Sakura, she has 13 days left, hopefully we will find the other stones as easily as we found that stone."Eli said. Tori sighed and nodded. They ventured a few more minutes , set up camp and fell asleep.

(**dream Sequence)**

**"Touya...Can you hear me?" he heard. **

**"Sakura?" **

**"Touya head to the north of the island there you will find the next stone." **

**"Wait Sakura!" **

**"I'm sorry Touya..."**

**(End Dream Sequence)**

Touya woke up in a sweat. 'That can't be real. Did I really hear Sakura?' he thought. He glanced into the sky and saw the sun starting to rise. He glanced over to Yue, Kerberos and Eli. They were still asleep. He got up and walked off. He headed into the direction that his dream told him. 'I just hope she was right.' he thought.

(with the red Guardian)

"Damn that girl even with her in a comatose state she can help , that is about to change." he said to himself as he took a necklace from the drawer and tied it around her neck. She glowed a deep red. "Now I like to see you help them hahaha."

(Back with the guys)

Eli awoke and saw that Touya was gone. "Yue! Kerberos! Wake up! Touya is gone!" he shouted. They awoke with a start and took to the sky.

**Chapter 8-Day Two**

* * *

Touya walked further into the forest. He came across a giant waterfall and walked into the cave behind it. Inside were blue gems hanging around. 'Thanks Sakura.' he thought. He stood in the middle of the cave and concentrated. When nothing happened he opened his eyes. 'Okay maybe it's not as easy as before. Maybe I should have waited for Eli.' he thought. He stood there for a moment and held out his hand and concentrated on his magic. " I hope this works.' he thought.

( With Eli, Yue and Kerberos)

They couldn't find Touya anywhere so they went ahead to find the other stones. "We can still get them but I'll have to wrap them in something until we find Touya. Come on, I know where the wind stone is." Eli said. "But it's a days journey there even if you guys fly. Lets go." he added as he headed in the direction of the wind stone. Yue and Kerberos nodded and followed him.

(That night with Touya)

Touya finally managed to get the water stone out but not before using his new staff to create fire which brought out the water stone. He knew he should regroup with Eli, Yue and Kerberos but he had no idea which way to go. 'Maybe I should wait for them here ...Wait what am I thinking? I need to do this myself to save Sakura. Tomorrow I will look for the earth stone. Then the Wind I can only hope I'll find them in time to save her.' he thought before he fell asleep.

(With the others)

"Eli what if Touya finds the rest of the stones but we can't find him? How are we going to help Sakura then?" Yue asked.

"Touya has magic that I can sense if we are close enough." Eli said. " Right now I can't tell where he is. Also if he finds the rest of the stones then we'll know when we reach each cavern." he added.

"Let's gets some sleep. We have a long way to go still." Kerberos said. They nodded and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 9 – Day 10**

* * *

Touya had gotten the Earth stone a few days ago, but he was still separated from the others. He also had no idea what day it was. He just hoped they got off the island before it was too late for Sakura.

(With Eli, Yue and Kerberos)

Eli could sense where Touya was and started heading in his direction. They only had four more days before it was too late for Sakura. Yue and Kerberos were getting edgy as the days were going by; Eli knew they were worried for their mistress Yue more than Kerberos. Eli knew the moon guardian loved Sakura but Yue was stubborn as a mule and refused to show her. He prayed that when this was over that Yue would tell her. He saw Touya a few feet away and told Yue to get him while he climbed onto Kerberos' back. They were heading to the temple where the mysterious guardian was.

( With The Crimson Guardian & Sakura)

The Guardian chuckled as he watched Eli, Kerberos,Yue and Touya rush off the island to help Sakura. "I'll make sure they won't make it." he said as he snapped his fingers and red minions appeared. "Make sure they never get time anyway." he ordered and watched as thye spread their wings and took off. He smiled as he looked over to the girl. already his magic was making her feet glow red when her entire body was ingulfed in red he would place a seal on her and place her in the well. 'Only a few more days my dear and then my revenge will be complete.' he thought as he turned back to watch the others.

* * *

**Chapter 10- Day 11**

Eli, Touya, Kerberos and Yue rose early in the morning and continued to the temple. They were stopped by ugly red angel/demons. They had yellow eyes with red iris, their teeth were sharp and protruding out of their mouths, saliva and blood dripped from theirteeth. They had disgusting holes in their limbs with the skin and muscle underneath hanging off. Their wings were torn to shreds yet they could still fly. "Ugh...what are those things." Touya said. Eli narrowed his eyes and called forth his staff.

"They are here to stop us from reaching Sakura in time." He simply said as he shot a red beam at them catching a few of them on fire. Touya shot some with his new water power while Yue and Kerberos shot at them as well. When they were gone Touya hopped onto Kerberos back behind Eli.

"YOU GENTLEMEN BELIEVE YOU CAN STOP ME! HA! YOU HAVE ANOTHER DAY BEFORE YOU REACH ME AND I HIGHLY DOUBT YOU"LL BE STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP ME FROM EXTRACTING MY REVENGE!MWAHAHAAHA!" they heard.

"You underestimate us guardian. WE WILL DEFEAT YOU AND SAVE SAKURA!" Eli shouted back.

"NO YOU WON'T! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR YOU!" Eli narrowed his eyes more. 'Watch us.' he thought as Kerberos and Yue followed their master's magical signature.

(With Sakura and The Guardian)

He scoffed as he watched as they raced toward the temple. He had monster and demons blocking their way they wouldn't stop him; he chuckled. Then he stopped then smiled eviliy. 'Why let my minions die why not their misteress as well or at least let them think that.' he thought as he focused and created a darker version of Sakura. She still had brown hair and emerald green eyes but her eyes were blank and red surround the pupils and were outlined in black eye liner with purple eyeshadow. Her lips were blood red. Her hair was in a high ponytail with it twisted around the front. Her outfit was simliar to Madison's last outfit she had made but instead of pink and gold it was black and red with a lot of differences. It opened by the throat to reveil a black and red ribbon wrapped around her throat. Her gloves didn't stop at her wrists but continued up to her elbow. Her boots were black as well as flat and reached to her knees. The skirt was gone leaving her in blood red tights. The sleeves stopped at the end of the gloves on her arms and she had a black cape that was connected to the black and red her hand was her Star staff. It too was black and red. He took the cards his misteress had made and handed them to her. They were the cards of the darkness. "You my dear will be the last one to stop them." he said smiling evilly caressing her cheek and then moved to the still Sakura on the alter. "Can't have you ruining my Victory now can I?" he said as he lifted her up and moved her to a glass coffin in the old priest office. "Once I destroyed those pathetic beings I'll have you sealed away." he said shutting the top. and left. The red necklace around her neck shattered and her magic was able to escape again. Then her star cards glowed and shot out leaving only the LIGHT and DARK cards to protect her. The cards rushed to the guardians hoping to help them in defeating the empty clone of their mistress.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything but the plot. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 11- Day 12**

* * *

Touya , Eli, Kerberos and Yue raced through the sky the next morning. Eli saw a faint pink light heading toward them and reconginzed them as the Sakura Cards. Kerberos slowed down enough to where they floated into Eli's hands. He could hear them saying something about Sakura but he couldn't quite understand. He saw one of them glow and Mirror was present. "MIRROR? How on Earth-"Yue started to say  
"I'm sorry Master Yue, Master Kerberos. Sakura has allowed her magic to flow into us so you may use us but I"m afraid something has happened to her." she said.

"What?" Eli asked.

MIRROR just shook her head. "I don't know really but somehow he has created an evil Sakura and is planning for her to confront you." she said softly.

"Fight Sakura?" Touya asked. MIRROR nodded. Touya was in conflict sure he tormented his sister when they were younger but she knew he was joking now she was turned against him. He couldn't hurt her no matter what the circumstance,he was pretty sure Yue and Kerberos felt the same way, he just wasn't too sure about Eli.

"Thank you MIRROR for this information. " Eli simply stated. "Tell the Cards we will accept the help." he added.

"Just so you know LIGHT and DARK stayed behind to protect Sakura." MIRROR added before disappearing.

"It seems our mission just got harder." Eli said as the temple came into view. They all nodded and prepared for battle.

(With the guardian)

He watched as they destroyed minion after minion and growled at the cards. They had warn them about the new Sakura but at least they thought it was the same Sakura. They had one more day before they arrived at the Temple doors and the surprise. The red glow on Sakura was now up to her waist. 'Just a little more' he thought as he continued to watch the fight.

* * *

**Chapter 12- Day 13**

* * *

Eli, Touya, Yue and Kerberos all stood in front of the temple doors. It had taken them one day just to get this far. They pushed the doors open and walked in. The torches were lit and their foot steps echoed through the halls. Yue was on edge. To fight his mistress was not something he looked forward to. Yes he had to during the Final Judgement but this was different. He had acknowledged her as his master no matter how many times she said she wanted to be his friend than master. He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard another pair of footsteps coming toward them. They all stopped and waited with baited breath. The footsteps rounded the corner and in front of them was Sakura and the Crimson Guardian.

"I should have known it was you...Akako Ryuu." Eli said as he narrowed his eyes. Akako laughed.

"Well,well,well if it isn't Clow Reed." Akako said. "Maybe I should have gone after you instead of this beauty." He added as he caressed 'Sakrua's' cheek. He saw Yue's eye narrow in anger as well as Touya's.

"I was Clow Reed many years ago Akako but not anymore now release her." eli said pointing his staff straight at Akako.

"NO! You sealed my mistress in a well just because she loved you well now it's my turn to seal someone you all love. Sakura be a dear and destroy them." he said before disappearing.

"AKAKO!"Eli shouted but stepped back when Sakura blocked his way with her staff pointing it straight at them.

"Sakura snap out of it." Touya said trying to get Sakura to look at him. She did and he gasped. There was nothing in her eyes they were blank. He felt something inside of him break at seeing this in his sister. "Sakura." he whispered.

"DARK FIERY form a ring around us" she said in an empty voice as she activated the dark fiery card. "DARK FIERY!"

They all stepped closer as black flames surrounded them. "Fight me." she said.

"Touya I know you refuse to hurt your sister but we have no choice, she will kill us if we don't stop her." Eli said sadly. Kerberos fired a blast toward Sakura with tears steaming down his face. 'Sakura' blocked it and sent DARK WOOD toward them. Yue too had tears streaming down his face as he too took a shot at her. DARK WOOD captured Kerberos and Yue leaving her to fight Eli and Touya. Eli finally took a shot and caught her in the leg. She knelt trying to stop the bleeding. Touya noticed her blood was green instead of red. It was the same color as the minions they fought earlier.

'This isn't Sakura. It's a evil clone.' he thought as wiped he eyes and stood in front of Eli. He concentrated and sent all four elements toward Sakura destroying her leaving only the ribbons that were around her neck. The Flames and WOOD disappeared. "That was not Sakura but a clone." Touya said to Yue and Kerberos who had pinned him to the floor after seeing the dimise of who they thought was Sakura. Yue and Kerberos released him.

"If you want to take out your anger on someone then take it out on Akako not me." he said heatedly.

"Sorry Touya it just looked like her." Kerberos said. Yue nodded in response.

"Your forgiven." Touya said as he watched Eli pick up the ribbons from the floor.

"That may have been a clone but these belong to Sakura, Madison gave them to her before we left England." He said as he handed the ribbons to Yue. He tyed one around his wrist then gave the other to Kerberos. Kerberos shook his head so Touya tyed the red ribbon around his staff.

"Let's go get Sakura." Eli said. They nodded and continued down the hall.

(With Akako Ryuu)

"DAMMIT!" He shouted as he threw the crystal he used to view the fight. He brought the glass coffin out of the office and made it explode around Sakura. He took the limp girl placed her by the well. She was almost covvered in red. He stopped when he saw the doors open and in stepped Touya, Eli, Yue, and Kerberos. "It seems you made it in time for the cermony gentlemen, but rest assured you will not stop me." he snarled as he lifted Sakura off the ground and held her high above his head. They all gasped as he threw her into the well nobody noticed the faint pink glow coming from the cards as they stopped her desent into the well. They were busy firing shot after shot at Akako.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own just the plot( That is mine. MINE I tell you hahaha-hehhe sorry too much sugar) **

**ON with The story**

**

* * *

****Chapter 13- The Final Battle for Sakura**.

The FLOAT card had caught Sakura as she fell into the well and carried her out. Eli, Touya, Kerberos, and Yue were busy fighting Akako to notice. Akako did though. "NO! I will not allow you to stop me." he said as he sent deadly crystals at them. Touya and Eli managed to bring up a shield but it didn't stop some of them it cut through their sleeves cutting their skin. The FLOAT placed Sakura back on the alter. The red glow on her had faded when the cards came back to her returning her magic.

"AKAKO! Stop this madness! I did not seal your mistress in the well because she loved me, for I never returned her feelings because I was too in love with my magic. I trapped her in there because she was going to destroy Hong Kong." Eli said.

(a/n: i don't remember the first movie so it doens't follow please continue)

"THAT A LIE!" Akako shouted as he continued to bombard them with attacks. Eli turned to Touya who nodded. Already their robes were tattered from the constant crystal attacks as well as out of breath. Touya pointed his staff to the ground and let it glow. he then slammed it down on the temple floor trapping Akako in an elemental orb.

"Akako I cannot bring your mistress back , taking their mistress will not bring her back. She gone. I'm truly sorry for entrapping her in that well, but I do know she would not want you to do this." Eli said.

"NO! JUST KILL ME! YOU DIDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM SEALING MY MISTRESS IN THE WELL SO WHY DO YOU NOW!" He shouted in anguish.

"Because Sakura wouldn't want me to." Eli answered. Akako looked at him in disbelief.

"She's a very caring person once you get to know her Akako. She wants no harm done to those who wish to change. She met your mistress and helped her cross over and help her forget her grudge against me and Hong Kong. You would have known that had you just taken the time to listen." Eli said softly.

Akako glanced over to the girl on the alter still unconscious from his spell, he reached into his sash and pulled out a vial with light blue liquid and handed it to Yue. "Pour that down her throat and she will awaken, but I have one request...Seal me in this temple please." he said softly. Eli sighed then nodded.

"Alright if that's what you want Akako then I shall seal you into the wall of this temple." he said. Akako bowed and waited. Eli started chanting and watched as both his staff and Akako glowed red and then he was gone. Eli glanced up and saw a red dragon on the ceiling.

"Farewell Akako Ryuu."

* * *

**Chapter 14- Waking Sakura**

Yue flew to his mistress' side and lifted her head. He opened the vial and poured it slowly into her mouth. Once it was all gone he laid her back down and waited. He saw her hand twitch then her eyes before she opened her gemstone eyes. she slowly sat up and waited for her vison to focus. When she wasn't dizzy anymore she saw Yue, Kerberos, Touya and Eli visably relax. Touya pulled her into a tight hug and she felt drops fall on her bare shoulder. "Touya are you crying?" She asked. Touya shuddered then pulled back.

"Yeah I am squirt." he said before pulling her back into a hug which Sakura returned. "I thought I lost you...Just like I lost mom...I felt like I broke my promise to her to keep you safe." he whispered. Sakura shook her head.

"You didn't Touya...You kept me safe as long as you could. She would have been proud of you." she whispered back. "One more thing don't call me squirt."

Touya laughed as he pulled back and wiped his tears. Eli was next to hug her. "I'm glad your alright Sakura." he said as he pulled back. He helped her down from the alter and helped her find her balance. Kero changed into his toy form and hugged her . "WAAA! Sakura your okay! Yokatta.(SP?) " he said. Sakura laughed as she hugged him back and looked over to Yue. He just smiled and said. "I glad your back Sakura." he said. Sakura smiled back at him and hid the disappointment from his lack of response. Kerberos changed back into his orginal form and let Sakura on. Touya climbed on behind her leaving Eli with Yue. "Let's go home guys." Sakura said. They nodded and they left the temple and headed for home.

(Few Weeks Later)

Sakura, Kerberos, Madison, Eli and Yue were back in England. Sakura was sort of glad to be back. Yue was acting stragnly toward her and she had no idea why. He would be waiting for her and Madison when they got out of school and walk them home. He had never done that before.

'Wait he's only doing this because of what happened as soon as realize that nothing is going to happened to me he's going to go back to the way he was before.' she thought miserably. 'What was it he wanted to talk about though after school?'

After seeing that Madison got home okay, Yue and Sakura walked home in silence. "Sakura...I wanted to ask you something."Yue said. Sakura looked up at him. "What is it Yue?" she asked. She saw Yue blush and got more curious. "Uh...um-mm... I was sort of wondering...ah hell." he muttered at the end.

"Yue what ever it is you can ask me." Sakura said.

"I'minlovewithyou." he said hurriedly. Sakura stared at him for a few minutes trying to understand what he had said when she did she gasped then smiled at him.

"I you." she said. Yue relaxed and smiled before giving her a lingering kiss which Sakura gladly returned. 'Maybe we both have a second chance at love.' she thought.

* * *

FINALLY IT OVER! FINITE! OWARI!THE END!


End file.
